


Tension - a Hannigram fanfic for my desperate friend

by Pastapooper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastapooper/pseuds/Pastapooper
Summary: After a dinner party Hannibal threw, he's finally able to give Will a good talking to for teasing him all night.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Tension - a Hannigram fanfic for my desperate friend

**Author's Note:**

> For my boo who desired I wrote her a Hannibal x Will Graham fanfiction. I made her wait way too long for it because I wasn't sure how to continue or work in more details for potential new chapters, so I just left it at this. A/B/O inspired, but it's not really visible in the fanfic.  
> On another note: writing intellectual characters while being an absolute dumbass is hard. Hopefully it's enjoyable nonetheless!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and thank you so much for reading!

"You've been such a tease tonight, Will Graham." Hannibal quietly but sternly tells Will as he pushes the other man roughly against the wall, one arm across the other's chest. Now that the evening is finally over, he can scold the younger man.

Will groans as it impacts him. 

Hannibal continues speaking his frustrations to Will: "I had prepared this dinner for so long, and you've been testing my patience all night." He pauses to listen to what the other has to say about tonight's actions as his brown eyes flicker over Will's blue ones. 

"I'm sorry, Doctor" Will patiently starts, grin creeping up behind his poker face. He hasn't been his usual reserved and obedient self tonight. Playing footsies under the table, flashing Hannibal his signature bedroom eyes he knows oh so well, studying the Doctor's mouth as he slowly puts bites into his mouth.. He should be scolded for his actions at such a fancy dinner. "But nothing happened, right?" 

Will can see Hannibal's jaw clench a bit at his reply, but he chooses to ignore it and continues. "Not to mention you did an incredible job acting in the public eye. The way you carry yourself so professionally even when faced with temptation.... frankly, it turns me on a little." the cocky grin finally appears on Will's lips.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Graham." Hannibal replies as he grabs Will's wrists and pins them against the wall. 

"It got me to be pinned against a wall by you." 

What a smartass. "I touch you whenever I please, Will." Hannibal replies in his usual deep voice. His eyes are as dark as ever. It almost gives Will butterflies. 

Hannibal's lips finally touch Will's. Hannibal always has surprisingly soft lips. Quite the experienced tongue as well. 

Hannibal lets go of Will's wrists and grabs Will's neck, pulling him closer as the kiss starts heating up. Social dinner parties with lots of people always feel like they last forever. Not being able to touch or kiss... it's hell on earth.

Neither of them seemed like the needy touchy type of people, but feeling each other's touch felt like pumping drugs straight into their veins. It's dominoes falling down one after another at a rapid pace. One grace of their fingertips, to hands traveling down each other's bodies as their tongues intertwine. 

Hannibal loosens the other's tie as he does the same to him. Hannibal's hungry kisses travel down the side of Will's mouth to his stubble, to his jaw and eventually settle on his collarbone, leaving red marks as he sucks and bites down on the other's tender skin. Will's soft inhales and grunts reward Hannibal's ears. Will lets his hand slide through Hannibal's soft hair before grabbing his chin and leading the other's lips back to his mouth. 

God, Hannibal is a sucker for the times Will takes more charge. It's been a while since the two of them got intimate. As much as Hannibal likes taking charge, when Will knows what he wants, he's truly the sexiest to him. "Will, let's move this to the bedroom." He suggests.

Once in the bedroom, it doesn't take long before they're both shirtless. This isn't the first time they've done this. As sophisticated as they are, they know they can just indulge in their urges in the bedroom. No need to hold back. A safe space, of some sort. 

Though, Hannibal's constant urge to be in charge kicks in again. 

"Mr Graham, sit down on the bed" 

"Yes Hannibal."

"It's doctor for you now."

"Yes doctor." Will coos as he takes seat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't proper during the dinner, so being obedient now is important because what might happen if he isn't obedient when they're alone? He probably wouldn't get to cum, and dear god does he want to cum tonight by Hannibal's touch.

Hannibal's eyes study Will's half naked body. From his nice fluffy chest to his slender waist, to the love bites he placed onto the other's collarbone. They'll be nice and purple tomorrow when they wake up. 

And last but not least: Will's beautiful face. Hannibal wouldn't say it out loud, but Will's sad puppy face is Hannibal's biggest weakness. Graham's curly brown locks, his sad blue puppy dog eyes, the way his stubble makes him look even more messy than his hair already does.. Fuck, does it make Hannibal's imaginary knees weak.

"Dogs are supposed to be obedient, Will. You should know that with all the dogs you keep."

"Yes doctor, but I also know it's fun to play around every once in a while."

Hannibal steps closer to Will and lifts the other's chin up with his hand, making him look up at him. "But you're my dog, Will. You should know better than to act on your own judgement." Hannibal pauses for a second and lets go of Will's chin, hand shifting to cup his jaw.

"Now take off your pants. I want to show you why you should do what is to be expected of you instead of doing what you please."

"Yes doctor Lecter." Will replies as he opens his belt and takes off his pants. His growing bulge feeling more relieved now that his pants aren't caging his member anymore. Yet, his underwear still keeping him concealed and in slightly discomfort.

"Have you been abstaining, Will?" Hannibal asks as he lets his finger graze along the other's bulge. It twitches a little at the touch.

"Y-yes, I haven't been touching myself, exactly as you instructed me not to, doctor." Will's breath labored a little as he answered. "It's been very..." he puzzles with words for a second. "Tough, to not touch myself."

"I see.." Hannibal softly answers. "Then your actions make sense. You're just a sexually frustrated pet." His touch now shifts to one with purpose, massaging the sweet spot on Will's head through his underwear. 

Will answers with a sharp inhale as he bunches up the sheets within his fists. "Yes. Very much so, doctor."

The visible frustration pleases Hannibal.

"Sir. Call me sir from this point on."

"Yes sir." 

"Good boy." 

Hannibal finally grabs proper hold of Will's member through his underwear. If he took it out now, it would probably be a pretty shade of red, painted with eagerness.

"Alana Bloom looked beautiful tonight as well, didn't she, Will?" Hannibal asks cunningly.

"Do we have to talk about Alana now, doctor Lecter?" Will hisses as he meets Hannibal's eyes. 

Ah, he hit a sore spot. Just as planned. "It's sir." 

"Yes sir." Will replies, a tad annoyed.

"Doctor Bloom definitely made an effort to dress up. Perhaps to catch your attention?" At last Hannibal releases Will from his underwear. Just as Hannibal suspected. A nicely flushed shade of red. 

The skin on skin feeling is such a relief, but it doesn't ease Will's growing temper. He scoffs.

"Alana likes dressing up. If anything, it was to catch your attention, Sir."

"Oh Will," Hannibal coos "You need to work on your observations. Alana was practically begging for your attention." He tightens his grip around Will's cock, making the other shudder. 

"Perhaps that's why she left the party so soon." He pauses for a bit, but doesn't allow the other to get a word in. "Will, get on your back."

"Yes sir" He obeys.

"Just know one thing." Hannibal says darkly as he positions himself between Will's legs, one hand resting at the smaller man's throat, his other hand making steady strokes.

Will's breath labors loudly as he's getting more aroused by the second. 

Hannibal teases Will by rubbing his bulge against the other's behind, giving him an idea of what's about to happen. "Will Graham, you are mine, and mine exclusively."

"Y-yes sir"


End file.
